ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia Ivanova
Pre-Wrestling Life Anastasia Tatyana Ivanova is the daughter of Nicola Ivanova, a Russian prostitute that once worked for the Bratva, the Russian Mafia. Bart Jones, father of future wrestling stars Angelica and Kayla Jones and an agent for the FBI, was overseas on a rogue trip to assassinate a member of the Bratva that he felt was responsible for his wife’s death. While overseas, Bart met Nicola and felt moved to adopt her child, Anastasia, as his own and bring her back to the United States, away from the dangers of The Russian Mafia. Wrestling Career Global Championship Wrestling (2015 to Present) Anastasia Ivanova debuted in Global Championship Wrestling at the Extreme Prejudice pay per view under the name Crimson as part of Mason Van Stanton’s Genesis faction. Her fist match was as part of a six person tag against The Disciples of The Dragon. Anastasia and her Genesis teammates picked up the win. She was defeated by Yuri Bryzgalov on the following Shotgun. She also lost to the Knock Out Champs in tag team match the next Shotgun. Anastasia would get a Television Championship Match against Rocky O’Reilly but instead of trying to win, she used it as an opportunity to lure the champion into a trap, allowing Genesis to gang assault him. The following week Anastasia and her Genesis teammate Leviathan won a tag team match for the group. At All Hallow’s Eve, Anastasia and her Genesis crew fell in defeat to a team led by Isabella Harker. The Genesis group fell apart shortly after All Hallow’s Eve and Anastasia was allowed to manage her own career. After destroying her former master, Mason Van Stanton, at The End of Year Bash, Anastasia knew it was time to move on. Mason Van Stanton had been her master, but this time she merely got the assistance of an agent; Donovan Cunningham. She defeated Alan Shields in a tournament quarter finals but fell to Travis Vessey in the semi-finals. In what would be an ironic twist of fate, she would team with her new allies in the Donovan Cunningham camp and defeat her former Genesis allies in a six person tag. She failed to become number one contender to the X Division Title via battle royal but she moved forward, teaming with Cailey Carter to defeat Chantelle Chambers and Pierce Manning. They lost a rematch two weeks later. Eventually the secret got out that Anastasia was the adopted sister of Angelica and Kayla Jones. A family feud erupted and Anastasia got to face off against the matriarch, Angelica Jones, in a losing effort. Anastasia would seemingly fall off the radar for a few weeks until resurfacing to attack her adoptive sisters again. Anastasia fought Kayla in the weeks leading up to Civil War but fell in defeat. In another tag team effort, Anastasia and Cailey Carter defeated Wrestling Purity. At Resurrection, Anastasia failed to capture the X Division Championship in a Global X Match. Anastasia would get traded to the Livewire Brand. In her first match as a member of the Livewire Brand, Anastasia defeated Richard Zane. In a Lethal Lottery Tag Match she and Eric Chambers lost to Jason Redfield and Drake Dillon. Anastasia lost in an eight person tag elimination match and in a singles match to Timothy Myers but rebounded in a tag match with her Donovan Cunningham partner, Rex Sanders, against Trenton Snow and Timothy Myers. She defeated Matty Graves and Meagan Collins to earn a shot at the GCW International Championship but failed to capture the gold. She fought the champion again in a non-title match but still got defeated. Anastasia would face Loretta Inglewood and lose again. In a tag team match she teamed with Brittany Kayl to defeat Blood Rose. This would lead to a tag team match pitting her and Kayl against Jessica Lasiewicz and Loretta Inglewood for the International Championship. The first person to pick up a pin or submission would be the champion. Jessica retained the title. She participated in a four way contender’s match but lost to Olivia. At Resurrection she accepted an open challenge to face Hannah Myers but lost. She did battle against Jazmyn Rain but lost. Anastasia bounced back and defeated Hannah Kristiansen. She accepted a pay off from Jenni Anderson to forfeit the match to her. She lost an Inter-Brand Battle Royal at For Glory & Gold. Anastasia would get traded back to Shotgun and defeated Destiny Skye in one on one action. Anastasia would form an alliance with Ginger Nation exile Karina Lysenko, they called themselves The Soviet Gingers. Immediately they found themselves at odds with Hannah Myers and Destiny Skye. Controversy won their first one on one match. Sophie O’Brian and The Soviet Gingers would defeat Controversy and JaMarcus Avery in a six person tag. The Soviet Gingers would face off against Anastasia’s family, Angelica Kayla, in a tag team match. The Sisterhood prevailed. The Soviet Gingers would have the last laugh as they would win the Any Given Night Tag Team Gauntlet at Survival of the Fittest to become the Undisputed GCW Tag Team Champions. The Soviet Gingers successfully defended their titles against Total War. In a six person tag Nate Lawson and Twin Magic defeated Casey Holiday and The Soviet Gingers. The Soviet Gingers defeated Controversy to retain the tag team championship at End of the Year Bash. Controversy would not quit. Hannah Myers defeated Anastasia Ivanova one on one. Controversy would pick up another win over the Soviet Gingers in a six person tag team match. The Soviet Gingers defended the tag titles successfully in a joke of a gauntlet against opponents they hand selected. The Soviet Gingers defeated Revelations to retain their tag titles. Then at Civil War, Controversy would face Soviet Gingers one more time in a ladder match for the gold. It ended, appropriately enough, in controversy when Hannah Myers turned on Destiny and took possession of both belts for herself. A high priced lawyer from the faction known as Apocalypse allowed The Soviet Gingers to overturn the decision and keep their belts. This also marked the beginning of Anastasia’s allegiance with Apocalypse and the point at which she finally made peace with her adoptive sisters Angelica and Kayla. The Soviet Gingers, though, would lose their next match to Brooklyn Smith and Victoria Salinas. Apocalypse would win an eight person tag team match, showing their power. Anastasia attempted to capture the GCW X Division Championship but failed to defeat Julia Braddock. The Soviet Gingers defeated Glory and Julia Braddock to retain the Tag Team Championship. Apocalypse won another eight person tag, defeating the formidable stable of Britain’s Best. Unfortunately, the Soviet Gingers lost the Undisputed Tag Team Championship to Twin Magic at Resurrection. They Soviet Gingers immediately invoked their rematch clause but lost again to Twin Magic at the GCW Draft Show. It was there that Anastasia got drafted back to Livewire. At Livewire Presents Purgatory, Anastasia failed to capture the GCW North American Championship from Andrea Hernandez. The following Livewire it was supposed to be Karina’s turn but she faked an injury to put Anastasia back into the match in her place. Karina revealed her deceit and helped Anastasia to defeat Hernandez to become the new GCW North American Champion. The following Livewire, Anastasia would participate in a War Games Match along with her Apocalypse stable mates and Aubrianna Powers and Casey Holiday. Anastasia’s team prevailed. Anastasia would defend her GCW North American Championship alongside her tag team partner Karina Lysenko in a unique two on one handicap match against Andrea Hernandez at For Glory & Gold. Anastasia retained her championship. Wrestling Style In-Ring Style As an athlete, Anastasia is 50% technical/submission and 50% hardcore/extreme. She was trained by Mason Van Stanton to be a submission master and technical marvel, thus as long as she can control herself she can out-wrestle anyone. Anastasia has the tendency to be a little unbalanced and can snap at times. If she snaps she'll abandon the technical wrestling and go hardcore. Basic Moveset Striking: Roundhouse Kick, Superkick, Running High Knee Strike, Pele Kick Grappling: Arm Bar/Breaker Take Down, Dragon Screw Leg Whip, Swinging Neck Breaker, DDT Submission: Fujiwara Arm Bar, Single Leg Crab, Boston Crab, Leg Grapevine, Crossface Chicken Wing High Risk: Blockbuster, Top Rope Spinning Heel Kick, Frog Splash Signature Moves Hammer & Sickle A Polish Hammer followed up by a double foot stomp to the chest Moscovy Mangler Texas Cloverleaf Finishing Moves The Crimson Horror Crippler Crossface The Red Scare Spinning Sitout Neck Breaker Slam Championships & Achievements Global Championship Wrestling Undisputed GCW Tag Team Champion 1x GCW North American Champion 1x Category:Female Wrestlers